


Западня

by de_maria_na



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Underage Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: Быть, а не казаться. Ощутить что-то настоящее. Заткнуть вечно ноющую дыру в груди. Доказать себе, что можно.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 2





	Западня

Дедушка трахнул его во вторник.

Притащил в мотель, разложил под собой. Морти даже пискнуть не успел. “Неужели это действительно происходит?” - вертелось у него в голове, пока старый алкоголик стаскивал с него джинсы вместе с трусами. Когда пальцы ткнулись в задницу, Морти вскрикнул. Но Рик не прекратил. В тот день он еще не нажрался до состояния нестояния, но тормоза уже отказали напрочь. Плюнул на пальцы, растер между ног у Морти, а потом приставил член ко входу и надавил.

Было больно. Очень. Морти стиснул зубы и терпел. Сквозь шумящую в ушах кровь он слышал, как дедушка просит его расслабиться. “Не зажимайся, будет легче.” Ага, конечно, расслабишься тут. Вы вообще когда-нибудь пытались расслабиться - это же парадокс! Морти казалось, что его разрывает на части. Хриплый выдох: “Все, он уже внутри” - принес облегчение, потому что боль отступила, теперь дед просто размашисто трахал его в своем собственном темпе. Морти лежал, придавленный двигающимся над ним телом, тщетно пытаясь сделать хоть что-то, что отвлекло бы от жжения в заднице. Он подался было бедрами навстречу, но Рик прижал его за плечи к постели. “Не дергайся”, - сказал он.

Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Рик не кончил, протяжно застонав. Он скатился с Морти, потянулся к фляге, хлебнул, рыгнул и спросил:

\- Ты там как, живой?

Морти и сам не знал. Провел рукой по животу, будто не веря. Все болело, особенно задница, но в голове было на удивление пусто. Он не кончил, но ему и не хотелось. Все, чего ему хотелось - это остаться одному.

Спроси его теперь - когда именно это началось, в какой момент их с дедом отношения перешли все границы, он бы не смог вспомнить. Точно не тогда, когда Рик появился на пороге их дома - грязный, в порванном халате и с чемоданом в руке. Мать охнула, схватилась за сердце, а потом с криком - “Папочка!” - бросилась ему на шею.

“Посмотри, Морти, кто вернулся! Это мой отец!” Но Морти только скользнул взглядом по старику, с хмурой миной застывшему в холле, неловко поздоровался и сбежал к себе. Ему не было дела до маминых родственников, домашка по математике сама себя не сделает.

Морти ошибся, приняв Рика за заурядного, провонявшего нафталином старпёра. И месяца не прошло, как вся семья буквально ела из рук Рика, этого неизвестно откуда взявшегося дедушки. Мама была счастлива, получая комплименты своей стряпне и всякий раз заливалась румянцем от удовольствия, когда Рик называл ее доченькой. Ему предоставили гараж, и Рик оборудовал лабораторию, пропадая там с утра до вечера, мастеря удивительные, а иногда даже полезные в хозяйстве штуки. После того, как благодаря ему Саммер получила статус королевы школы, а Морти - пятерку по математике от мистера Голденфольда, а также знание квадратного корня числа пи, даже папа не мог не признать пользу Рика. Все считали Рика просто отличным парнем, гением, героем. А Морти... Морти почти не появлялся в школе, постоянно летая с дедом в опаснейшие, отдаленные уголки вселенной. Во время этих вылазок они отрывались с монстрами, торговались с монстрами, убегали от монстров и палили по ним из пушек, а под конец дня Морти уже не был уверен, кто из них больше монстр - громфломит, по долгу службы напавший на них с Риком или он сам, практически без колебаний застреливший его. Рик перевернул его мир с ног на голову. То, что у нормальных людей считается правильным, оказывалось херней полной, а безумие временами становилось единственным выходом. И последним, за кого следовало держаться в этом хаосе, был Рик.

Хотя, какими бы фантастическими ни были их приключения, Морти иллюзий насчет деда не питал. Да что говорить, в двух случаях из трех Морти его едва терпел. За то, как без спросу выдергивал из постели и за ногу тащил в очередную смертельно опасную заварушку, бормоча - “Нахрен сон, Морти, в гробу отоспишься, ты мне срочно нужен”, - а потом забывал о нем, надираясь в инопланетном баре, пока недружелюбно настроенный представитель местной фауны пытался Морти не только проглотить, но и переварить. Или когда на робкие предложения помочь получал - “Отвали Морти, какой же ты тупой, Морти, иди подрочи, Морти и не мешай взрослым”. Короче, не за что Рика любить, совершенно не за что.

И все же, вопреки обидам, Морти привязался. Иррационально и всем сердцем. Дед гонял его в хвост и в гриву, костерил на чем свет стоит, когда он лажал, но все равно, как бы то ни было, Рику он был нужен. Матери был не нужен. Она не спрашивала, что Морти делает на приключениях с Риком, почему у него под глазами такие глубокие тени, почему он стал таким резким и нервным. Морти казалось, достань Рик бластер и выстрели в него за обеденным столом - она и глазом не моргнет. “Еще подливки, папа?” “Спасибо, Бет, солнышко.” “Морти опять уснул лицом в омлете.” “Пфф, подумаешь, неужели все обязаны спать каждую ночь? Сон переоценивают.” “Да, папа, конечно, папа.”

Иногда Морти хотел ее убить.

В остальное же время его сердце сжималось при звуке маминого голоса, такого по-детски звенящего, просящего, заискивающего. В душе ворочалась злость - “Что ты делаешь, мама, что ты делаешь!” - обида - “Почему на меня ты никогда не смотришь с такой любовью?” - и невыносимая тоска. Потому что он, Морти, отсталый не оправдавший надежд второй ребенок в несчастливом браке никогда не заслужит и капли той заботы, которой мама окружила Рика.

В конце концов, все это не имело значения. Вселенная бесконечна, как Морти пришлось убедиться на собственном опыте, глядя в закатившиеся, залитые кровью глаза своего трупа. Они с Риком зарыли двойников на заднем дворе - два аккуратных холмика, - а потом вошли в дом - такой же и в то же время другой. Морти очень старался следовать совету Рика и не думать, но у него никак не получалось. Взгляд сам собой цеплялся за знакомые предметы - записки на холодильнике, портрет Снаффлза на стене, скульптуру из лошадиных копыт - и не находил различий. Такая же мама скандалила с таким же папой, но они были ему совершенно чужими, и сам он был здесь самозванцем. И в этот миг Морти очень явственно осознал, что является всего лишь ягненком на космической бойне, и это осознание повергло его в шок больше, чем измерение, полное кроненбергов.

Рик реагировал на стресс так же, как и на все остальное - пил. Залез в холодильник, выудил сразу две бутылки водки и уселся перед телевизором, как ни в чем не бывало. Морти под предлогом плохого самочувствия ушел к себе, лег на кровать поверх одеяла и, глядя в потолок, пытался справиться с охватившим его ужасом. Но в тот момент, когда он уже готов был сдаться и позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, в стене открылся портал и оттуда вывалился Рик. На заплетающихся ногах он дошел до кровати Морти и свалился поперек, придавив Морти своим телом.

\- Морти, ты хороший пацан, Морти... Ты же никуда не денешься, Морти? - выдыхая алкогольные пары, повторял Рик, цепляясь за плечи Морти жилистыми руками. - Я все пустил по пизде, Морти, я так проебался...

Морти не верил своим ушам. Еще пару часов назад Рик обвинял его в тупости и эгоизме, из-за которых им пришлось покинуть родное измерение, но сейчас, внезапно, пьяный вдрызг Рик брал на себя ответственность. Может, и глупо, но Морти стало чуточку легче.

Старик на его груди захрапел, окончательно вырубившись, а Морти осторожно высвободился из его объятий. Он мог бы спуститься вниз и устроиться на диване, но мысль о том, чтобы войти в гостиную и снова столкнуться с последствиями своего идиотизма, была нестерпимой. Он оставил своих родителей и сестру в разлагающемся мире кроненбергов, он сбежал с Риком, как трус, и как трус же, сейчас не мог отказаться от тепла, которое Рик так щедро предлагал в своем беспамятстве. Морти завернулся в одеяло, подкатился деду под бок и, наконец, заснул, убаюканный его негромким храпом.

С тех пор Морти стал замечать, что время от времени дед задерживает на нем взгляд, будто решает какую-то сложную задачу. Они по прежнему путешествовали по мирам, но теперь Рик словно выбирал более безопасные маршруты. Он научил Морти водить тарелку, управляться с оружием, драться. Он не отходил от Морти ни на шаг. Морти начал беспокоиться после одного не особо удачного приключения со змеей, когда ему неслабо досталось, а Рик не сразу смог найти лекарство, и когда делал укол противоядия, его руки дрожали. Он положил ладонь на затылок Морти да так ее там и оставил. Это было странно.

Еще страннее были шпильки и комментарии, которые Морти поначалу принял за блажь пропитого разума. Рик всегда стебал его за увлечение Джессикой, но теперь в его подъебах появилась жестокость. Он высмеивал её внешность, её манеру говорить, называл ограниченной и не только. Да, Джессика далеко не идеал, но все же она действительно нравилась Морти. Рику же, как хорошо усвоил пацан, нравилось проходиться катком по всему, что было дорого внуку.

Вместе с тем, прикосновения Рика становились все более интимными, и Морти не мог больше закрывать на это глаза. Сидя перед телевизором, Рик закидывал руку через плечо Морти, притягивал его к своей груди. Клал ладонь на коленку. Полушутливо ерошил внуку волосы, незаметно лаская затылок и чувственно массируя кожу головы. Все эти моменты оставляли Морти в полнейшей растерянности. Конечно, как любой подросток его возраста, он знал про птичек и пчелок, но сама мысль о том, что дед мог заинтересоваться им в том самом плане, приводила его в ступор. И пока мозг лихорадочно пытался осознать, что же, черт возьми, здесь происходит, тело реагировало вполне однозначно.

Морти замирал. Он умирал каждый раз, когда дед его касался. Возбуждение захлестывало горячей волной, а вместе с ним приходил стыд и ощущение неправильности происходящего. Перед сном он долго ворочался, представляя себе различные сценарии. Он мог бы рассказать всё матери. Да, это разбило бы ей сердце. Он не хотел ее расстраивать. Морти был хорошим сыном, пусть даже она была не слишком хорошей матерью.

Возможно, она бы выгнала Рика. Со скандалом, захлебываясь слезами, швыряясь вещами, как она это умела. Может, Рик стер бы ей память. Подсунул ей ложные воспоминания. Сделал так, что это Морти виноват. А может... и при этой мысли Морти становилось так плохо, что он весь съеживался, и гнал, гнал ее прочь... Может, мама бы ему не поверила. Сказала бы - “Ты все выдумываешь, мой папа не мог так поступить, а если и мог, то это ты его заставил, ты, ты!”

Было проще не думать. Рассказать кому-то - не вариант. Морти справится сам. Он скажет Рику, что не заинтересован. Он не будет, нет. Ему это не нужно. Он не такой.

Но когда Рик со своей извечной ухмылкой останавливался за спиной Морти, пока тот корпел над уроками, а его руки опускались мальчишке на плечи и начинали гладить спину, все доводы застревали у Морти в горле. Он даже пошевелиться не мог.

Дед никогда не скрывал, что трахает все, что движется. Он бравировал своей сексуальностью. Морти на всю жизнь запомнил тот эпизод с Юнити. Один жираф чего стоил! Быть объектом подобного внимания для него оказалось чересчур. Если сначала Рик изъяснялся намеками, то вскоре начал говорить прямо. Он издевался над Морти и его неопытностью.

\- Думаешь, Джессика сделает тебе хорошо, Морти? Она вообще что-то умеет, кроме отсоса в школьной раздевалке?

Или:

\- И вообще, Морти, с чего ты взял, что тебе перепадет? Девку интересуют крутые парни с большими агрегатами. Если хочешь её отыметь, сначала следует поднабраться опыта с кем-то более умелым.

Или:

\- Никакие твои подростковые обжимания не сравнятся с нормальным взрослым сексом. Хочешь по-взрослому, а, Морти?

Быть, а не казаться. Ощутить что-то настоящее. Заткнуть вечно ноющую дыру в груди. Доказать себе, что можно.

Морти хотел. Но боялся не меньше. Дело было не только в инцесте (в конце концов, Рик совсем недавно появился в его жизни, да и на типичного дедушку совсем не смахивал), или разнице в возрасте, или в том, что Рик - мужчина. Морти был довольно широких взглядов, что хорошо демонстрировали его вкусы на порнхаб. После пары тройки горячих видео с парнями Морти решил, что вполне себе бисексуален, и на том успокоился. Просто он считал, что его первый раз должен быть особенным, должен что-то значить. А с Риком ничто и никогда ничего не значило.

Рик был настойчив. Он пер напролом, как танк. Мог облапать Морти на кухне, пока никто не видит. Отпустить скабрёзную шутку. Зажать в темном коридоре. Покрыть поцелуями шею, от мочек ушей до выемки ключиц. Разбудить среди ночи, чтобы показать необыкновенно красивое рождение сверхновой. Назвать своей особенной деткой.

Когда ходить вокруг да около больше не стало сил, Морти наконец признал - он не может с этим бороться. Рик с каждым разом становился все более наглым, они заходили все дальше и дальше, и то, что они переспят, было лишь вопросом времени.

Поэтому когда Рик посадил тарелку у межгалактического мотеля, Морти не удивился. Он думал, что готов. Представлял, как это будет.

Но на деле вышло иначе. Когда все кончилось, Рик отправил его подмыться. Поцеловал, прежде чем забраться назад в тарелку. По дороге домой сиял, как новенький доллар. Морти ерзал на жестком сиденье, вглядываясь в черноту космической ночи.

Секс оказался... разочарованием. Рик всё наврал. Он подставил задницу и не получил ничего, кроме растоптанного самоуважения. Рику даже в голову не пришло нормально его подготовить. И это человек, который хвастался своими постельными подвигами. “Видимо, чтобы ебать жирафов, много навыков не требуется”, - зло думал Морти.

Морти решил - не надо ему такого счастья. Разок попробовал и хватит. Правда, не учел, что у Рика на него другие планы.

Когда на следующий вечер Рик забрался к нему в койку и начал раздевать, Морти остановил его.

\- Я не хочу.

Рик уставился обалдело.

\- Да ладно тебе, пиздюк, хорош ломаться.

\- Рик, я серьезно. Отвали.

Дед тяжело взглянул из-под бровей. Убрал руки, встал. Приложился к фляге.

\- Ну, не хочешь - как хочешь. Пока, Морти.

Он открыл портал и шагнул в него, не утруждаясь воспользоваться дверью. Морти остался один.

Первым делом натянул на себя пижамные штаны, которые Рик успел стащить до щиколоток. Потом завернулся в одеяло, обняв себя за коленки. Морти пытался заснуть, но сон не шел. Было не по себе, а еще он почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым. Ему показалось, или Рик выглядел обиженным, когда он его отшил? А вдруг он больше никогда не заговорит с Морти, теперь, когда узнал, какой он бесполезный? “Но разве не этого ты хотел? - спрашивал внутренний голос. - Никаких больше опасностей, никаких грязных секретов. Ты будешь свободен.”

Со стоном, Морти встал с кровати. Прошелся по комнате раз, другой. Он может со всем этим покончить, прямо сейчас. Рик не полезет к нему больше, он был в этом уверен. Рик для этого слишком гордый.

Правда, о приключениях тоже придется забыть. Как и о тех редких моментах, когда дед бывал с ним ласков, обращался как с равным, посвящал в свои тайны. Их, эти моменты, можно было на пальцах пересчитать, но для Морти они были бесценны. Тогда он чувствовал, что принадлежит Рику, что он стал частью чего-то большего, несравнимого с обычной жизнью тинейджера из американской глубинки.

Решившись, Морти тихонько открыл дверь. Ступая аккуратно, чтобы не выдать себя скрипом половиц, спустился по лестнице на первый этаж. Когда он подошел к двери гаража, его руки дрожали. Ему даже пришлось прижаться лбом к стене, чтобы переждать головокружение.

“Я только посмотрю как он там”, - соврал он себе.

Морти бесшумно открыл дверь и проскользнул в комнату. В высокое окно светила луна, и её сияние белым прямоугольником падало прямо на раскладушку, на которой на боку лежал Рик. Морти хорошо была видна его спина, обтянутая белым лабораторным халатом, и то, каким неестественно вытянутым казалось его тело.

\- Ты комнатой ошибся, Морти. Я никогда не был насильником, и не собираюсь им становиться.

Морти сглотнул. Сделал шаг вперед.

\- Рик, я... передумал. Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя обидеть.

Рик повернулся к нему лицом, приподнялся на локтях. В темноте было трудно рассмотреть, но Морти показалось, что он улыбается. Ни слова не говоря, Рик приглашающе раскрыл объятия. Морти кинулся к нему.

\- Тише, тише, весь дом перебудишь, - шептал Рик, раздевая его. Матрас скрипел, и каждый звук натянутой струной отзывался в сердце Морти. Как и в прошлый раз, было больно. Его задница еще не успела зажить. Но если в тот раз он терпел и ждал, что станет лучше, то сейчас его переполняло желание загладить свою вину. Он весь растворился в Рике, в его удовольствии, обнимая его за шею, глотая непрошеные слезы, слушая, как тот хрипит и стонет над ним.

Даже если завтра мир рухнет, Морти был уверен, что поступил правильно.

Ведь это было целиком и полностью его собственное решение.


End file.
